Driven By Lust or Love?
by Haroku
Summary: Sora can feel his eyes hungrily watching him and wonders if the two of them are driven by feelings of lust or feelings of love? Implied SoraxRoxas


Well, I finally decided to stop having my account collect dust and posted up this little one-shot (?). Oh, right, this is yaoi meaning male x male and it is a lemon!

The pairing is a bit ambiguous but while I was writing this, in my head it was Sora x Roxas.

Disclaimer – I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts ToT I WISH I did… but I don't…… .:sobs:.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Driven By Lust or Love?**

I can feel your eyes boring dull holes into my backside as my shoulders tense from your intense, lust-filled gaze. Your beautiful eyes which are now staring at me hungrily make me shift uncomfortably and lose my concentration.

"Hm… you're not paying attention," remarks Leon disappointedly. "Sora, stop thinking other thoughts and focus on what is set in front of you."

I nod my head and hand out a quick apology, my cheeks turning red at the sight of amusement lighting up your smile. "Sorry Leon. Let's try again?" He nods and charges forward without hesitation. I know that if I keep focusing on you and your strange gaze I'll lose and end up getting scolded from Leon. I easily deflect his first swing of the gunblade and quickly whirl around, hitting his backside with the blunt end of the keyblade. Leon, of course, slams a palm onto the stoned ground and flips back onto his feet roughly. I waste no time in charging after him and aim for his shoulder, a weak spot for him. Surprisingly, Leon manages to block my swing and pushes me back closer towards you.

Your eyes that keep watching me with a strong desire radiating from them distract me for a second and Leon swings at my blind spot. I'm caught off guard and block just barely in time. "Still not focusing enough Sora!" Leon yells as he jumps back. "Don't hesitate and let your mind stray from the battle!" He brandishes his sword at me in annoyance and dissatisfaction. "You have to concentrate Sora."

Suddenly, Cloud appears and he glances towards me. "Let him rest a bit Leon. I'm sure that the kid's tired from training all day long," he says, surprising both myself and Leon. It was rare for Cloud to stick up or rather be concerned for anyone besides Leon. "Besides, he's too distracted to continue. It'll just be a waste of time and energy for the both of you and highly frustrating." The way his eyes stare at me makes my face burn as he hints that he knows exactly what it is that is preoccupying my mind tonight. Although how he knows is beyond me really.

Leon lets out a weary sigh and agrees with his lover. "Fine. But tomorrow, we're training twice as hard," he warns me, turning on his heel and walking away with Cloud.

I yell out, "Alright! And sorry Leon about tonight!!" He just waves slightly while continuing on his way back to his room, his hand reaching for Cloud's own.

Once the two are gone from both my sight and yours, I feel my body tensing up once more at the knowledge of being alone with you. Clearing my throat, the keyblade disappears in a flash of brilliant light and I take a step forward, determined to ignore you. Unfortunately, it seems that you have different plans from my own which scares and yet excites me in a way.

"Where do _you_ think _you're_ going?" a voice whispers huskily into my ear as warm arms wrap around my waist. The owner of the voice, you obviously, nip my ear gently which causes me to yelp. "Scared?" you ask, your warm breath fanning against my skin. I shiver at your touch.

"Not a chance," I reply after a few seconds. "Then could it be…? Regret?" you ask thoroughly enjoying yourself while biting down on my neck. A few more seconds pass as I think about your words. Regret? Do I really feel regret from this? From this excitement I feel that refuses to pass whenever you appear? This…

I stop thinking at that moment and twist my head around and connect our lips together for a split second in answer to your question. With a cheeky grin, I shake my head and murmur against your lips, "Never."

I think the answer pleases you because you quickly grasp my shoulders and turn me around. Without a second to lose you press your lips to mine, forcing your tongue into my partially opened mouth. Happily, I tangle my hand through your lustrous hair while my other hand wraps behind your neck to pull you in closer to me. I want you as close to me as possible because I refuse to lose a moment of your warmth.

As our tongues duel it out, both of refusing to lose and give up, I feel an arm leave my waist and a hand slowly slide across my stomach and finger the hem of my pants causing me to gasp into our lip lock. I didn't expect you to move so quickly. "What's the reason for the rush?" I ask, finally pulling away from our kiss having been left breathless.

You shrug and say with a devious smirk, "No reason really. Just want to fuck you. Now."

The crudeness of your words doesn't surprise me anymore. "Still blunt as ever," I mutter, pouting slightly. "That it?" You try to move in for another kiss when I tilt my head back, away from your reach causing you to growl lightly. I know you hate it when I prolong our "play", but I can't help but fool around with you just a little bit. After all, we are just "playing" around. "Maybe," you growl out.

Untangling my hand from your hair and your arms from my waist and shirt, I walk away, making sure to sway my hips sensually and put a swagger in my step. I was determined to draw out our fooling around as much as possible.

I notice that you're hesitant in following after me because it makes you seem needy. However, I know by the hungry lust shining in your eyes that in the end, you'll follow. And just as I open the door to the hotel that I was staying at, you grab my wrist and pull me hastily towards my room.

"Eager today aren't we?" I say, barely getting the words out of my mouth before you cover my lips with yours in an oddly… _needy_ kiss. I almost don't believe it… the way that you're kissing me. It makes me actually feel as though that the two of us are driven by something…by a feeling besides lust. A ridiculous thought really. Somehow, the door shuts behind us and I'm backed up against the wall in the darkened room. A predatory look masks the need clearly felt in our kiss.

Without breaking your lips away from mine, your hands instantly move down to my pants and begin fumbling with the belt. Wrestling my lips away from your hungry ones, I murmur, "What's wrong with you today? You're… impatient."

"Stress," you remark promptly while placing a hard kiss on my lips once more. "Gotta blow off some steam," you grunt out, smirking for good-nature. I push your fumbling hands away from my pants and instead push you back where you land onto the bed with a soft thud. You raise an eyebrow at my sudden dominant nature. "In that case… let me help you," I say with a sly, almost sadistic smile.

"Oh…? Taking charge for once Sora?" you ask as I climb on top of you, straddling your waist. "Something like that." And I lean down to crush our lips together, taking charge to swirl my tongue around in your mouth to take in more of your taste. Before long your shirt is gone, tossed into a heap on the floor and I'm already licking and biting down on your hard nipple. You let out a small moan as I grind my hips into yours, pressing our erections together, and work on ridding you of those pants. I move to your other nipple to give it the same treatment as my fingers trail along your inner thigh, gently glossing over your skin.

You wrap your arms around my neck and our lips meet once more in a rough kiss. You don't hold yourself back as you nip my bottom lip and continue to bruise them. Moving down from my red bruised lips, you trail kisses down my neck and begin to suck on my collarbone. Your teeth graze my skin, leaving all sorts of red marks that I know I'll be questioned on later. I let out a small, short gasp as you flip our positions and gently cup my growing erection.

"Tsk tsk, hard already Sora?" you murmur against my neck and I can feel your smirk as I blush. "And I haven't even done anything to you yet…" you whisper into my ear. "Is it just my presence that causes your…urgency?" I half yelp, half gasp as your hand wraps around my member. That's when I notice that my clothes were gone and I wonder how or rather when that happened…

I try to appear unfazed as you stroke my aching length but can't help but gasp out in pleasure when you flick your tongue out against the tip of my member before taking it into your mouth. The fact that my body is now responding to your every touch annoys me slightly because it's happening faster than I had planned. My hips begin to buck forward, wanting more when your hands brusquely push my hips back down. I whimper loudly to show my protest.

"Sora? Hey, Sora! Are ya in there?"

I freeze, not knowing what to do while you just begin to bob your head up and down, running your tongue over the heated flesh and making a humming vibration. "Ye-Yeah? Wha-wha-what's up – Ahng!! – Goofy?" I call out, feeling my breath hitch in my throat. In my mind, I'm wishing desperately for Goofy and probably Donald to hurry up and leave because speaking is almost impossible at this point.

"Sora stop being a lazy bum and get out here already!" yells Donald, pounding on the door. "We think the king might be at the next world!" exclaims Goofy, even more cheerful than usual. "Yeah! So hurry up and get ready!" Donald remarks again.

"Gimme – nngh!! – an hour!" You begin to go at a faster pace almost causing a moan to slip from my lips. It takes everything in me to bite it back and I swallow hard as I cum right then in your mouth, my seeds overflowing down your chin. Moans and spasmodic gasps that I could not hold in any longer escape my lips erratically. After better thought, and seeing you lick your lips casually, I yell back, "Actually make that a few more!"

After a few seconds, Goofy and Donald leave to go back to their respectable rooms and I lay my arm over my eyes. "_That_ wasn't very nice of you…" I finally say while trying to calm my breathing. You merely smirk while saying, "Oh really? I thought it was rather generous of me."

Without waiting, you touch your fingers to my lip and I know what you want. In the back of my mind, I realize at how fast of a pace that we're moving. We don't even bother with foreplay tonight, but strangely, I don't mind. Engulfing your fingers, I swirl my tongue around each causing small moans to emit from your parted lips. Instead of you withdrawing your fingers from my mouth like usual, I push them out rather suddenly with my tongue and grin. I don't want to wait any longer and it's evident in my eyes to you. Smirking, you kiss my lips softly, which is strange, and insert a saliva coated finger into my puckered entrance. I groan loudly, as you add another finger and reach up a hand to tangle into your hair.

You slowly begin to scissor your fingers and I want to scream in frustration. You smile, knowing how impatient I am and withdraw your fingers making me whimper involuntarily at the loss. As you ready yourself at my entrance, you suddenly whisper, "Ready Sora?" I nod and answer with a half-strangled cry, wondering since when you've ever really cared. Ever since we had begun this playing around, you've never been gentle like you are tonight. Our sex has always been rough and hard filled with uncontrollable lust within us. I wonder what is it that is causing you to act like this tonight. Not that I mind… I don't think.

Pressing your lips to mine lightly, you enter me none too gently and I wriggle uncomfortably, adjusting to feeling you inside of me once more. I clench my teeth together and tightly shut my eyes in pain, my nails digging into the soft flesh of your backside. Patiently, you wait for me and when I finally realize this, my sky blue eyes open, clouded over with pain. I give you a shaky, but still cheeky grin and you grin back.

You begin to slowly thrust in and out, muttering incoherently about 'how goddamn fucking _tight_' I am. I can tell by the way that you're biting your lip that you are holding back and I bite your shoulder in annoyance. I don't want you to hold back anymore. With a cocky smirk, you instantly know what I'm telling you and you do as I ask, no longer holding back and unlocking all of your, and my, inhibitions.

"Nngh…!! Harder… faster…!" I moan loudly and you smother the moan into your mouth with a gentle, but demanding kiss. Complying with my plead, you almost pull back out, but suddenly slam back in mercilessly, immediately hitting that one spot that causes me to scream out in pleasure without any boundaries and dig my nails into your back even deeper and tangle my hand in your hair even further. You begin to stroke my throbbing member in perfect time with each thrust and I jerk spasmodically at the touch.

You stare down at me, admiring me in the spreading moonlight. My parted lips letting out short, panting bursts of breath with my cheeks flushed to a rosy red and my blue eyes half-lidded and glazed over with ecstasy. The sight drives you insanely wild with passion and suddenly, the thrusts become faster and harder than ever before as you pound yourself into me, hitting that one spot in me over and over. Cries of pure pleasure leave my lips continuously as my body writhes underneath yours. Beads of sweat run down and our sweat slick bodies meet as I arch my body towards you and your insane touches, unable to get enough. To get close enough.

And soon, the empty room is filled with only the sounds of our gasping moans and sputtering cries as we're both nearing our climax. Just one more thrust and… your name leaves my lips in a scream as I cum for the second time that night, spraying it all over your chest and my stomach, not that either of us care. Seeing me at that split second of perfect ecstasy drives you overboard and you cum right after, releasing your warm seeds deep inside of me with a groaning cry of my name.

You fall on top of me, both of us breathless and utterly spent. I let out a soft sigh of satisfaction as I run my tongue along my swollen lips, leaving a shine from the saliva. As I continuously let out soft sighs, you sigh deeply and claim my moist lips once more in a much gentler, sweet kiss. My heart flutters and I convince myself it is because of the mindblowing sex we just had a few seconds ago.

I wait patiently for you to get up and go wash off because it is what you always do after we have sex. Shower and then leave without a word. But to my surprise, your warm arms snake around my waist and pull me in closer to your chest. I look up only to receive a chaste kiss in return. The most innocent one we've ever shared. When you smile gently at me, content, I snuggle up closer to your chest, wanting more of your intoxicating warmth because I don't know if something like this will ever happen again. And my mind slowly wanders back to those thoughts I had earlier. Thoughts of whether we were just fucking each other or making love… whether we are driven by pure lust… or driven by love. A forgotten memory plays back through my head.

_You fall onto my sweaty body, your head landing next to mine, and take deep breaths. Seconds pass before you roll over and take me into your arms. I immediately bury my face into the crook of your neck and inhale the heavy smell of sex. When I feel you getting ready to move, I ask quietly, "Is this lust? Or is this love?" _

_I feel you stop moving and look at me questioningly, although I can't see your face. "This?" you ask softly, your voice calm. I tightly shut my eyes and answer even though I know that you already know the answer. "I mean… what's driving us… what drives us to have sex… our relationship I guess." _

_You don't hesitate as you answer, "Our relationship… is based on sex. We're just fucking. So this… this is all lust." I nod, feeling a twinge of pain clutch at my chest. "Lust…" I whisper out once more. "Right. This is just… lust."_

But I don't linger on the thoughts, or memory, for long because I feel your lips press against my forehead and forbidden words leave your lips in a soft whisper that fill my ears.

"_I lied. This is love Sora, not lust… I love you…"_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hope ya enjoyed and liked it even though my ending sucks xD

:3 yeay


End file.
